Bottled Up Inside/Trivia
Trivia *Russell's house in this episode looks different than it did in the TV series. *This is the only season three episode that doesn't have the Mondo logo on the thumbnail. *The sneak peek for this episode has four images rather than the typical three. *Truffles appears behind a tree when Russell tries to get in his car. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *This is the first time to show Cub drinking milk, despite his Collect Them All's fun fact regarding his lactose intolerance, meaning he might be drinking lactose-free milk. *Every death in this episode involves a characters body getting forced into something. Cub is forced into his milk bottle and Russell is forced into a water bottle. *This was one of the few times Pop was oblivious to Cub's death. The other times were in Snip Snip Hooray!, Concrete Solution and Chip Off the Ol' Block. *Blood is shown after seven seconds into the episode (or the 30th second of the video from the start). *Mondo uploaded a video on their website called "Oh, I've finally Found a Bitcoin!" It's actually the scene where Pop notices the coin on the street, but the coin has the symbol of a real life online payment system company on it. The symbol represents the letter "B" with two lines going through it, much like a dollar sign ($). *This is the third time Russell drives a vehicle. However, it's the first time he does this in the Internet Series. *There are no female characters in this episode. **However, this episode has a female voice actor (Lori Jee as Cub). *Pop is responsible for every death in this episode. *Pop seems more ignorant or even dumber than usual in this episode as he failed to notice that Cub and half the carriage were missing. He also did not notice Russell's corpse in the water container or that he got a cup of his blood rather than water. **The same could be said about Russell here as he doesn't call an ambulance, he attempts to enter his car with his back facing the wheel, pushes the bottle deeper into his chest even though he didn't have to, doesn't try leaning back when the bottle in his chest gets in the way of his wheel, and he continues driving and doesn't even think about hitting the brakes before he passes the hospital and kills Cub. *This is the second consecutive episode where someone consumes blood, and the third overall. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Russell's injury. *This episode was not uploaded to YouTube by Mondo Media until November 14, 2013. This is almost a year after the episode was released on Mondo's website. *This is one of the few times that Cub is in contact with a baby bottle, the others being Cubtron Z, You're Kraken Me Up, and A Handy Nanny. *This is one of the few instances the characters suffer through the duration of the episode, another being in Take a Hike and The Chokes on You. *To date, this episode, Put Your Back Into It and Whose Line Is It Anyway? are the only regular episodes where Russell appears but Lumpy doesn't. Cultural References *To be "all bottled up" means to store your emotions, up to the point where you have an outburst. *The moral means the same thing as the title, only it mentions that you shouldn't hold you emotions in. Production Notes *Aubrey Ankrum's voice is sampled for Pop. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia